


An Error in the Stars

by Snowstorm174



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Songtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Startale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Void, Determination (Undertale), Doodle Sphere, Family Bonding, Fate & Destiny, Female Chara (Undertale), Forced Destroyer Error, Memory Loss, Multiverse, No Smut, Plot Twists, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Underverse, poor error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm174/pseuds/Snowstorm174
Summary: We know very little about Error's past. He couldn't have always been the Destroyer, right? Where did he come from? Was he always a glitchy mess, or was he forced into that by Fate? Will he be able to forge his own Destiny? If you want to know the answers, or at least my version, read on.This is a story of an AU nearly as old as Underswap and Underfell, that has been hidden from the rest of the Multiverse. This is the story of Error learning about who he was before he was the Destroyer. This is the story of Error making his own Destiny, after centuries of being trapped by Fate. This is the story of Error and Startale.Oh, and a dog of course. You can't have Undertale without dogs!





	1. 【Part One】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Into A Different Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593080) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 
  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 
  * Inspired by [Escape.EXE ... Error Sans Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424367) by AshenAngel. 



"Fate, your chosen is going to destroy the Multiverse!"

**"I know, and I'm working on a solution to that."**

"What is it Fate?"

**"I'm getting us a Destroyer, to balance out the Creator."**

"Oh. Are you going to ruin someone's life?"

**"Yes."**

"I know I can't change your mind... but be kind to them, okay?"

**"Hmph. I'll make it so he can create portals. Is that good enough for you, Destiny?"**

_Well, at least he can get away if he's in grave danger..._ Destiny thought to herself.  _Poor Destroyer, he'll rarely have time to rest._

"What is the Destroyer's name, by the way?"

**"His name is ****** but it cannot remain that way anymore. He needs a new name. Destiny, what should we call him?"**

"Let's name him... Error."

**"Yes, Error.  That is a good name. I approve."**

_'I know that Fate won't, so I will give the Destroyer a way out. Make it so that someday they will find a family. Someday they will find their home again. I'm not as powerful as Fate though, so they will have to change their own Destiny... I can only nudge it so that the Destroyer will have a happy ending someday,'_ Destiny thought to herself.

"Someday, Error, you will find your own family."

"Someday."


	2. Error makes a new friend?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Blue is the cutest smol bean. I just want to hug him.  
> Error visits Blue, who forces him and Stretch to get along. The trio visits the Anti-Void and Error explains the Balance to Stretch.

 

** Error's POV **  
_Why?! Why am I the one cursed with this job? Stuck destroying AUs, keeping the Multiverse in balance, so it won't come crashing down. Why does Ink ignore the balance? Does he not know?! He must know! If he doesn't, I should try to tell him about it, maybe we could even make a truce- no, he'll just attack. He doesn't trust me, he won't stop attacking me to have a nice little chat..._

_ "GLITCH! WHY ARE YOU NOT DESTROYING! INK MADE ANOTHER WHILE YOU WERE SITTING AROUND, FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!" _

_Stupid voices, always telling me what to do... but it is true, Ink made another AU, so now I have to go destroy it. And I was hoping to go talk to Blue... yeah, I'll go visit him after I destroy this AU. Maybe we can watch Undernovela and eat Fell's chocolate again... that was a fun time. At least I know that I've got a friend in the world, if only because I kidnapped him, and then let him go after I befriended him, because I was worried for his mental health - the void is REALLY not good for one's mental state if they're here too long. I'm used to it by now though._

—After Destruction—

_Welp, time to head to Underswap. Maybe I should try using that phone Blue gave me to call or text him first? So that he knows I'm coming?_

_Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I don't want to deal with Stretch._

Error pulled out his phone to text Blue.

...  
_Error - Hey Blue, do you want to come watch Undernovela and eat chocolate with me?_  
_Blue - YEAH!!! We should do that!_  
_Blue - Put your portal in the kitchen, Papy is at Muffets drinking his honey and probably smoking..._  
_Error - Okay! I'll portal over now!_  
_Blue is typing..._  
_Blue - ERROR DON'T COME!!! My bro just got back!!!_  
_..._

** Error's POV **  
_Oh shoot. I just saw Blue's text... and I can't portal away now that I'm here, my portals are kinda loud. Blue is my only friend, I don't want to hurt his bro, I might lose him as a friend if I do that._

** Blue's POV **  
_Oh no... this is bad. Papy really doesn't like Error, not after he kidnapped me. I hope Error has enough sense to stay hidden._

"Papy!!! I'm going to make tacos for dinner! I looked, but we don't have any taco shells... could you go get some? Please??? Also, can I have a friend over for dinner? You have to promise not to hurt them," Blue said.

"Okay bro. I'll get you your taco shells. And of course your friend can have dinner with us. I promise not to hurt them, as long as they don't hurt you. If they hurt you they will have a BAD TIME. I'll go get the taco shells now (and maybe some honey)."

Papy lazily walked out of the door and Blue could hear the sound that occurs when he teleports.

"Error, you can come out now!"

"ThAnK gOoDnEsS, I wAs GeTtInG bOrEd."

"Seems like you're staying for dinner tonight Error! You can help me cook! I can't reach some of the shelves, so can you use your strings to get down the taco seasoning?"

"WhAt ArE tAcOs? WhAt Is TaCo SeAsOnInG? AlSo, I tHiNk YoUr BrO wiLl sTilL tRy To KiLl Me."

"You'll see what tacos are. And the taco seasoning is the red jar up there, above the stove."

Error quickly snagged it with a string and handed it to Blue.

"ThErE yOu Go."

"Thank you Error! I'm sure Papy won't try to kill you, and if he does, I, the Magnificent Sans, will protect you!"

Papy walked back into the house just in time to hear Error's voice, with its distinctive glitches. He panicked and ran to the kitchen, Gaster Blasters ready to strike.

"Hi Papy!!! I'm sure you know Error, he's helping me cook!"

"He's DANGEROUS Blue!"

"So is Alphys, and I take cooking lessons with her all the time!"

"But she never KIDNAPPED you!"

"Papy, Error is my friend, okay? I invited him to stay for dinner, and after that the two of us were planning to go and watch Undernovela while eating chocolate."

"Hmm... let me check you, Error."

"i NoRMaLLy dON't lEt PEopLe cHecK me, BuT i'LL mAKe aN eXCePtioN hERE."

【Fight】【♡Act】【Item】【Mercy】  
♡Check  
**_Error.exe_**  
**_HP: Null_**  
**_Defense: Null_**  
**_Attack: Null_**  
**_gLiTcH iN tHe SyStEm. Forced God of Destruction. Was alone for a very long time. Just wants to be loved. Please?_**

' _Oh you poor thing_ ,' thought Stretch. ' _I still don't trust you, but I feel bad for you_.'

"Error, you can stay for dinner. I don't trust you to take Blue to your Void again, and neither I nor Blue can make portals out of there, so you are not going to do that."

"I kNoW tHaT yOu DoN't TrUsT mE. If YoU wAnT yOu CaN cOmE. tHeN yOu CaN pRoTeCt BlUe."

"Pleeeaseee Papy???"

"Blue, you KNOW I can't resist your puppy eyes... fine. But Error, if you hurt Blue... you will have a REALLY bad time."

—After Cooking—

"sO tHiS iS a TaCo?"

"Yup! I know you'll love it! Oh wait, can you... uh... look away while you eat it?"

"Why do you want him to look away Blue?"

"Oh, his tongue is nasty."

"oKaY. aNd I aDmIt ThAt Is TrUe."

Blue giggled at Error agreeing about his tongue being nasty.

"OoH, yOu'Re RiGhT BlUe. I LiKe ThIs TaCo ThInG."

—After Dinner—

**Error's POV**  
"sO, wAnNa HeAd To ThE aNtI-vOiD?"

"Okie!!!" Blue chirped.

"Hmm... alright. Just let me grab some honey from Muffet's."

Stretch shortcutted to Muffet's and was back in seconds, with a few bottles of honey in his hands.

"I'Ll OpEn A pOrTaL nOw If ThAt'S oKaY wItH yOu."

Stretch nodded, and Blue was bouncing up and down with excitement.

With a lot of staticky noises, a glitchy tear in the world opened, leading into a mostly empty white void. Error had added a bit to it after Blue had stayed with him, so it now had a rather glitchy hammock made of his strings and a red blanket he had stolen from, of course, Underfell. He quickly opened a small portal and snagged some of Red's chocolate, before opening a window into Undernovela so they could watch.

'It's so empty... how could he live in a place like this without going mad?'

"WeLcOmE tO mY hOmE StReTcH. tHiS iS tHe AnTi-VoId. FeEl FrEe To UsE tHe BlAnKeT, aNd If YoU wAnT tO sIt In A hAmMoCk StReTcH, jUsT aSk, I cAn MaKe YoU oNe. BlUe, Do YoU wAnT aNyThInG?"

"Error, did you steal Red's chocolate again?" Blue asked.

"yUp."

"Who's Red?" Stretch asked.

"Underfell Sans! He's a bit scary!"

"hE's An AlTeRnAtE vErSiOn Of YoUr BrO. I LiKe MaKiNg HiM mAd, It'S fUnNy."

"Of course you do!" Blue said, giggling.

"BlUe, Go AhEaD aNd WaTcH wItHoUt Us. I nEeD tO tAlK tO yOuR bRo."

"Okie!!"

——

"So. Error. What do you need to talk about?"

"I jUsT hAvE tO eXpLaIn ThE mUlTiVeRsE aNd StUfF tO yOu."

"Please. This Multiverse stuff is confusing, all I know about it is what I was told by Core Frisk when I visited the Omega Timeline.

"sO, tHeRe ArE a LoT oF aLtErNaTe VeRsIoNs Of YoU aNd YoUr BrO iN tHe MuLtIvErSe. YoU tWo ArE fRoM tHe OrIgInAl UnDeRsWaP AU, tHe 3rD AU tO bE cReAtEd, Or At LeAsT tHaTs WhAt I wAs ToLd. I CaN't DeStRoY yOuR AU eVeN iF I wAnTeD tO, iT iS sAfE fRoM mE, oKaY?"

"aLsO dOn't WoRrY aBoUt Me HuRtInG yOuR bRo, I dOn'T hAvE aNy OtHeR fRiEnDs BeSiDeS kInDa OuTeRtAlE sAnS, aNd ThAt Is MoRe Of A mUtUaL aGrEeMeNt To NoT aTtAcK eAcH oThEr."

"My JoB iS tO dEsTrOy CoPiEs Of AUs WhEn ThErE aRe ToO mAnY. LuCkILy InK sEeMs To Be HaViNg A sLoW dAy ToDaY, sO I DoN't HaVe To DeStRoY rIgHt NoW, I cAn HaVe A nIcE bReAk. I oNlY dEsTrOy To KeEp ThE mUlTiVeRsE fRoM dEsTrOyInG iTsElF, tHeRe'S a LiMiTeD aMoUnT oF sPaCe. ToO bAd InK dOeSn'T rEaLiZe ThAt."

"Who's Ink?"

"tHe CrEaToR oF AUs AnD mY oPpOsItE. I dOn'T tHiNk He KnOwS aBoUt ThE bAlAnCe, As He JuSt kEePs MaKiNg MoRe AU cOpIeS tHaT I hAvE tO dEsTrOy... ThE iDiOt. He WoN't StOp AnD lEt Me ExPlAiN wHy I dEsTrOy, hE jUsT aTtAcKs! *angry static and glitchy noises* I dOn'T wAnT tO dEsTrOy, BuT I hAvE nO cHoIcE uNlEsS I wAnT tHe MuLTiVeRsE tO cRuMbLe."

"Wow. That's bad."

"yOu HaVe No IdEa. NoW lEtS gO wAtCh UnDeRnOvElA, BlUe MuSt Be LoNeLy."

"Yeah."

"And Error?"

"wHaT?"

"I forgive you. I won't forget about what you've done, but I forgive you. And I'll be your friend."

_* Error looks very happy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about our lovely characters...
> 
> Blue - We should all know Blue by now. He's a lot smarter than he seems, and he has a good sense for how to help people. He's also FREAKING ADORABLE. Sorry lol, he's just too precious. Unusually for one who isn't the judge, he remembers resets. Probably something about him being a Sans.  
> *Linked to the Underswap AU
> 
> Stretch - Blue's older brother, he takes on the role of Judge in Underswap. Stretch is very protective of Blue, and would do anything to keep him safe. He, like most judges, has a 6th sense for lies. My version of Stretch is a lot more forgiving than many, if you couldn't tell. He trusts Blue's judgment, and is much more understanding when it comes to Error. It also helps that it's been a very long time since Error kidnapped Blue.  
> *Linked to the Underswap AU
> 
> Before Blue, Error had been driven mad by the loneliness of the Anti-Void and the Voices. Error was still rather crazy when he kidnapped Blue, but Blue helped him regain his sanity, and shortly after that, seeing the negative effect the Anti-Void had on Blue, Error returned him to Underswap.
> 
> \- Snow ❄️


End file.
